Grand Fisher
}} was an imperfect Arrancar, formerly renowned as a Hollow who evaded the Shinigami for fifty-four years. He is one of the parties responsible for the death of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Grand Fisher would later go on to be purified by Isshin Kurosaki when the former came to the Human World looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance As a Hollow, Grand Fisher physically resembled an overgrown gerbil or hamster, though his feet were thin, yelow in color, and ending in three claws each. He had covering of shaggy brown fur. His mask, like many Hollows, was skull-shaped, but he also had red lips, and six -like markings on the face of the mask. His eyes were red, and his Hollow hole was in the center of his chest.Bleach chapter 20 Briefly, during his escape from Ichigo Kurosaki, Grand Fisher slipped into his second body, which at the time resembled Masaki Kurosaki, but had his limbs, a white cloth for clothing, and his Hollow hole in the center of his chest.Bleach chapter 24 Grand Fisher has had two different appearance as an Arrancar. When he first became an Arrancar, Grand Fisher was smaller, humanoid, with dark skin and black markings on his body. The remains of his Hollow mask were worn on his lower jaw. His hair was black, and braided, and he wore a white cape with dark, furred pants.Bleach chapter 26 His appearance as an Arrancar was altered significantly after being augmented by the Hōgyoku.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED The vast majority of his mask had been restored, he bore a massive resemblance to his original Hollow form. Grand Fisher was built significantly more muscularly in this form, with dark skin, black markings, and his brown fur covering large amounts of his body. His Hollow hole was still in the center of his body, but had grown larger. Beneath his mask, Grand Fisher's face was revealed, with narrow eyes, a broad nose, and facial markings. He wore his Zanpakutō tied to his back.Bleach chapter 185 Personality Grand Fisher was intelligent, remarkably so for a Hollow, described as a Hollow capable of formulating evil plans.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs He was cunning, utilizing the lure on his head as a method to target individuals with high Spiritual Power, and by his own statement would create an effigy of the person his opponent cares for, making them unable to attack him properly.Bleach chapter 23 Despite his confidence, when backed into a corner, Grand Fisher was ultimately a coward, fleeing from Ichigo when the latter nearly killed him.Bleach chapter 24 Following his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki and being given power by Sōsuke Aizen's Hōgyoku, Grand Fisher held a grudge against Ichigo.Bleach chapter 186 His confidence had been bolstered even further, and Grand Fisher placed great stock in the size of one's Zanpakutō, without having done further research on how Zanpakutō are compressed. Grand Fisher also believed that, as an Arrancar, he was superior to regular Hollows.Bleach chapter 187 History Grand Fisher had a notable profile during his time as a Hollow. By Soul Society's record, Grand Fisher was a Hollow for over fifty-four years, and during this time, outfought or outwitted the Shinigami on numerous occasions.Bleach chapter 21 The Hollow would wind up becoming a culprit in the untimely demise of Masaki Kurosaki. When Ichigo Kurosaki was nine, the boy saw a young girl — in reality, an appendage used by Grand Fisher — and thought she was going to jump. The boy rushed to save her, and, Masaki, recognizing the danger, attempted to save her son. At this time, Yhwach activated his Auswählen, stealing the powers of impure Quincy.Bleach chapter 537 This left Masaki powerless, and she fell victim to Grand Fisher.Bleach chapter 19 Story Substitute Shinigami Arc Arrancar Arc Powers & Abilities Battles Trivia *When Grand Fisher first appeared as an Arrancar, Kubo admitted he hadn't entirely planned out the concept for the species.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED References Category:Arrancar Category:Hollows Category:Males Category:Deceased